Blessing in disguise
by DarkPheonix 666
Summary: While ranting about how awesome he is, America feigns to think about his actions or strength. Causing and accident and some minor injury towards another nation. Pinning France and Japan to the floor, leaving them in a compromising situation. Frapan, Platonic USUK, Female JapanxFrance, Hetero, *Oneshot*, fluff, Minor FRUK, slight angst, feels, funny, cute


**America was known for his strength and not knowing how to control it.** **But it seems his strength comes in handy in bringing two nations together.**

 **Please review, follow and favourite**

France and Japan were stood in the empty meeting room together. Enjoying the peacefulness which allowed them to have a civil conversation without any form of interruption. It wasn't often it was this quiet, so they were taking advantage of the situation. As as soon as the meeting started they would not be able to relax like this.

Though he had many allies amongst nations, Japan was one of his favoured due to her polite and reserved nature. A true lady in every sense of the world, something he could appreciate. Someone who didn't have to pretend an appearance to make others like her, it was something that had been taught to her since she was a small nation.

Amongst her many talents and historical traditions that came from her country. France had been a long-time fan of Japan's home-made lunches, seeing the care and love she put into them. Having taste tested them when she made extra to share with him. The flavours, textures and feelings that he experienced had brought tears of happiness to his eyes.

After learning about her skills, he tried to make that a hobby while dating her. Finding ways to spend time with her, without trying to make it inconvenient to her or pushing her too far out of her comfort zone. "Japan, I was hoping I could come over for dinner sometime. Your cooking is magnifique" he replied hopefully. He had hoped to try more of her home cooking, being one of the few people who could match his culinary perfection.

It came to her so naturally, a perfect housewife persona in every sense of the world. So polite, humble and caring towards others no matter who they were. Though he was yet to see her in her casual clothes and an apron instead of her kimono. But one day he would get there, for now he could simply imagine it instead. Haunting him as he slept soundly.

Japan blushed in a bashful manner, tucking some of her hair behind her ear. "H... Hai, I would most enjoy that. But I will have to check my schedule, I have a lot of things coming up" she replied awkwardly. She had promised to have tea with China, as it was so long since they had spoken to each other in person. He was her older brother after all and she needed to catch up with him.

Though she took her relationship with France seriously, she had other priorities as well. It's not like she was being rude, but she didn't like to ignore people who were close to her. She was sure he would understand, and she herself would love to have dinner with France another time, she had always wanted to cook for him properly in her own home.

Though she enjoyed making quick bento boxes for him for meetings, she felt a home cooked meal was best enjoyed in your house with company. Though she would have to test the ingredients to see if they were to France's liking as they had different palettes after all. That wasn't a bad thing, they were just different.

Suddenly, they heard loud and heavy footsteps approaching the meeting room. There was only one nation who walked that fast and made rumbles that loud. He was infamously known for being loud and rowdy. When it came to things like "Tone it down" or "Could you be a little quieter" America did not know the concept of such things.

Eventually, the meeting room door opened in a large slam hitting France hard on the back. A sharp pain ringing through his body and causing his spine to ache terribly at the rough contact. He grabbed Japan quickly, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her to his chest. Taking the hit himself before she could be hurt as well. Having been stood so close to him, the door had a risk of hurting her too.

His first response to be to keep her from harm, feeling as he felt himself lunging towards her that he had a chance of causing her harm. He didn't know if he would hit the floor or if she would tumble herself and hit the table. Either way, he didn't want her getting in harms way preferring to take the blunt of it himself instead.

Though rough, the injury would not be too serious as America was not using his full strength. But he would be sore for a while and have a nasty bruise on his beautiful back for some time. He was more than used to back problems, willing to take a hit if it meant that he could protect his lover from being harmed by America's clumsiness.

But he was none the less surprised as the impact had come out of nowhere. America was stronger than he looked, though one would never expect it from his cheerful disposition. He felt himself losing balance at the hit, losing his footing as he held Japan close to him. Falling on her as he held her close to him, not expecting to fall but instead crash against the wall.

He pinned her to the floor, his elbows hitting the floor hard sending a vibration of pain running through him. His back aching badly in pain as he remembered the sensation of being slammed by the door. His mind filled with a fuzziness, words now blurry in his head, only being able to concentrate on the ringing in his head as he felt pain wash through him.

Japan winced and whined quietly as she felt her head hit the floor as they fell. However, the hit was only light as France had protected her head with his arm when he had been holding her. Her brown eyes filled with concern as she saw the expression on France's face, seeing that he was in pain and yet grateful he had put himself in harms way for her sake.

"Sup bros? The hero is here!" America called out loudly. he was ready to get shit done, it was a beautiful day and he couldn't wait to see everyone again. He knew they were at the meeting early, but he always had to be on time since he was the hero. But luckily, he had bumped into England on the he could tell him about all the awesome things he had gotten up to.

As he entered the room he felt himself go quiet, shock all but overcoming him. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so stunned at what he saw before him. Unable to even speak. He got the feeling he should have knocked first, but the place had been so quiet he hadn't thought that anyone could be around. Seems he was mistaken.

England followed shortly after, glad America had finally calmed down a little "Honestly America. You really need to learn to control yourself" he scolded firmly. He had raised him to be better than this. He then saw what America was looking at and felt shock and rage all but fill him, he himself lost for words. The two nations staring at the sight before them, unable to believe it.

France was pinning Japan to the floor, his body looming over her like some kind of animal. His head bowed and very close to her own. The poor Asian nation pinned under him with flushed red cheeks. The poor girl looked scared and embarrassed at the sight of them, while France wasn't showing his face and appeared annoyed, he could only guess as to why.

"You perverted frog! Can't you keep your bloody hands to yourself?!" England yelled furiously his body nearly shaking. How could he attack poor Japan like this? Nation of love? More like nation of perverts. Could he not restrain himself at all around someone attractive? Making a move on them like a dog in heat? And people called him a pervert.

"Woah, France. I knew you were kinky but not this bad" he replied in an ashamed tone. Forcing yourself on a girl was never a good thing, being dominant was something else entirely though. He knew out of all the nations, Germany, France and England were the kinkiest; however they would never openly admit that to other nations. But it was obvious to anyone else.

France and Japan couldn't help but sigh slightly, America really was dense. He had no idea that behind closed doors Japan was a hardcore Fujoshi much like Hungary. A female who fantasized about erotic relationships between two men. That and her hardcore Otaku nature that she shared with her male counterpart. However, she was just as bad if not worse as him. Though she was able to keep it well hidden.

France slowly got to his feet, making small whimpers as he felt pain rush through his body. Pulling Japan up with the hand behind her head. Knowing he would be sore for a while no thanks to America's actions. But he had managed to do the gentlemanly thing and keep his lover safe at the expense of himself getting hurt. Which was worth the pain.

England hurried to Japan's side and helped her to her feet, glaring at France all the while. How could he treat a lady like this? The poor girl must be so shaken, which was not surprising. "Are you ok Japan? You're not hurt, are you?" he asked worriedly. He dreaded to think what France could have done had they not shown up. Had he no sense of self-restraint at all.

As Japan was helped to her feet, she ignored the two blonde nations. Having heard the impact of the door on France's back and hoping he was not too seriously injured by it. She knew what this may look like to them, but she knew the truth. What he had done was incredibly kind and noble, leaving her feeling guilty that he was now in pain because of it.

"France-san. Are you feeling ok? You took the blunt of the hit rather badly?" she asked worriedly. Though she knew he was trying to keep her safe, she had felt the door hit him through vibrations. Though grateful she felt awful, the impact would have hurt her, but she could handle it. But was impressed by his quick thinking of protecting her as soon as America had burst through the door.

France softened, though his face still showed signs of pain "Oui" he replied gently. However, he would need to take it easy for a while until his back was completely healed from all this. But to know she was unharmed was a relief, if he hadn't thought fast like that he dreaded to think how she could have been harmed. Honestly, you'd think America would have matured somewhat by now.

Meanwhile, England and America stood there in the background. Confused as to what was going on and upset that they were being ignored by Japan whom they had seemingly helped. "Huh?" the two replied in unison. Just what had been going on before they arrived? Hadn't France attacked poor Japan and they had just saved her from being harassed?

* * *

"You should watch where you're bloody going! You could have hurt Japan and you owe the frog an apology" he snapped sharply. He may not have always gotten along with France, but he knew about his back problems and pitied him. Ever since he was born as a nation America had shown unimaginable strength, however he lacked self restraint with it.

"Geez, I'm sorry ok. Its not like I can see through stuff with X-ray vision" America whined. He had just been in a rush to get to the meeting. A hero was never late for important meetings. Its not like he had meant to hurt anyone, he was sorry he had done so. But the place was so quiet he had believed nobody to be around.

England then turned to Japan and France, blushing shamefully. He had assumed the worst, but in his defence their position had been very suspicious. And France was known for being a flirt. However, he was in the wrong and had blamed France for doing something that he had not, so he did indeed deserve an apology in this situation.

"I apologize for yelling so. I assumed that Japan had been _unwilling_ " he replied hesitantly. He felt like an utter ass for suspecting that this was forced sexual harassment. But how the bloody hell was he to know? He had simply walked in to see France leaning over Japan in a very sexual way, as in the way one would act towards someone in the bedroom.

France frowned, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance. Why was it that the once adorable England now was such a suspicious ass towards him? It really wasn't cute at all. What was worse he had spread that attitude towards America, why was it that everyone thought him to be a sexual deviant because he was open minded about physical and romantic love?

"What exactly do you think of me Angleterre?" he asked sharply with a frown. He may have been the nation of love and open about his sexuality and desires. But he was not the type of guy to force himself on others. Consent was an important part of love, that you and your lover both desired one another. That the two of you both enjoy the pleasures of love together.

Japan meanwhile shifted awkwardly, now that France's back was hurt. He would need someone to help tend to it. Giving her a window of opportunity as his lover to spend time with him. "I… It seems I have some free time. So… France…." She replied shyly her cheeks as red as ever. She didn't want to leave his side now that he was hurt, she could simply reschedule with France to another time.

France blinked quietly, having been distracted by England throwing accusations at him. Eventually, he felt his own cheeks heat and his blue eyes fill with joy as the realization sunk in. He could now enjoy Japan's cooking as well as her care as she helped him until his back recovered. Though it had been painful, it seemed the accident was a blessing in disguise.

Meanwhile, America and England simply stood in the background in awe. Unsure of what the hell was even going on. Watching as France drifted off into his own world again. Were they missing something here aside from the misunderstanding? Since when did France and Japan start becoming so lovey dovey?


End file.
